Present technology for easy-open resealable closures is focused primarily across the top of the bag or flexible package. Applicant claims benefit of the filing date of applicant's co-pending provisional application, Application No, 60/340,581 filed Dec. 14, 2001. The transverse positioning of the closure in the same opening of the package that is used to fill the package creates numerous limitations and problems. For example, providing a transverse closure device at the top of the package requires additional headspace in the top of the package that increases package costs and package size. This additional headspace requirement also increases shipping volume. Further, problems of efficient utilization of material handling methods of distribution ranging from pallet loading to-shelf presentation are encountered with packages having large headspace typically ranging from packages of less than 1 kg. up to packages of 25 kg.
In conventional technology, access to the contents of a package is from the top of the package or bag. Access to the bag contents in this manner requires a consumer to reach further into the package as the contents are removed, thus making the retrieval of the contents more difficult as the package is emptied over time.
In the present invention a resealable closure device for packages is provided and is arranged longitudinally of the package. Certain prior art devices have attempted to provide vertically oriented (longitudinally arranged) openings or pouring spouts. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,571 and Pat. Pub. No. U.S. 2001/0010737 to Olin, FIGS. 18 and 19, discloses a vertically or longitudinally arranged re-closable opening in a bag but this re-closable access opening extends across the transverse seal at the upper edge. In order to provide a sealed package, Olin must seal across the closure device which typically crushes the re-closable feature and increases the likelihood of channel leakers. Channel leakers compromises the sealed interior of the package and results in rejected packages. Olin is directed to disclosure of making plastic cereal box liners or bags only on a form fill seal machine and is not intended for heavier bags or shipping sacks. Further, Olin is concerned only with pouring contents from the bag and is not concerned with scooping.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,177,172 to Yeager discloses a package and process of making the bag in which a zipper is pre-applied to film and preferably positioned transversely to the film's longitudinal formation axis. The closure is described as transversely oriented. The methods disclosed have particular utility in producing a bacon package but the access opening and closure device are located in one plane (single panel) and extends transversely of the package. Access openings located in a single plane are difficult to open.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,327,837 to Van Erden discloses method of pre-applying slide zipper assemblies to film in both transverse and longitudinal orientation. The method produces a tube bag or package having a transverse seal along the top of the package. Van Erden discloses that the zipper closure forms the top of the bag.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,416,221 and 6,213,641 to Price disclose a stand-up pouch with top and bottom gussets with a closure located at the top of the bag. It is emphasized in the Price patents that this location of the opening for closure (the same opening through which the bag is filled) aids in the filling of the bag. Applicant believes the Price package creates a likelihood of channel leakers.
Applicant's novel bags or packages also include a uniquely located tamper evident element. U.S. Pat. No. Application Pub. U.S. 2002/0094137 to Schneider discloses a package having a tamper evident element. However, the Schneider publication is directed to a slider type closure for a transversely extending opening for plastic bags.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,317,939 and 6,183,134 to Malin disclose bags having high internal force resistant peel sealable zippers. However, the access opening for these bags closed by the resistant peel sealable zippers are the same openings through which the bags are filled.
The present invention overcomes these problems listed above and provides many additional advantages over conventional packages.